2018/09/06
Players Drevo Beorn Floof Xarlin (kind of, technical difficulties) Meeting the Fellmonger Players do not know that the fellmonger is also the halfling representative to The Council. She told them to call her Erin (for reference, her real name is Arilie). * seems kind of neutral on the prince, is a little afraid of him ** Is this a con? Not sure yet. * Beorn tries to buy her polar bear pelt despite having no money and nothing to trade but a bucket because of his ancestors. * She is not having it. * Floof steals 1 Aarakocra feather from the counter when the fellmonger isn't looking. * Floof brings up her mysterious cantrip coins and "Erin" convinces her to let her hold them and examine them. ** Brings out a couple of her own, two red "ray of frost" coins, but doesn't identify them. ** Beorn is being like weirdly suspicious. * The party believes she has given theirs back, but they all rolled very poorly for perception, so only Xarlin might notice something is up. * Fellmonger becomes irritated and tries to get the party out of her shop. ** Honestly, Beorn is being a bit of a dick at the time. ** Ends up giving Drevo what appears to be a golf ball sized pearl (time will tell if it's real). * Requests they find and bring her the toenails from the front appendages of a wyvern. Party tries to clarify; does she mean claws? But she is very insistent on her wording. Finding the Wheel Party considers following Maria's directions to speak to The Council, but decides to go down the dead-end alley. * Touching certain bricks causes the wall to disappear and a door opens in its place, with a faint magical glow on the inside. * The Wheel is alone in the room. ** Floof is the first to attempt to use it, but has a couple of false starts before touching the spindle. * When they leave and close the door, the room disappears, leaving a blank wall behind. The Party's New Items Jessica rolled a 12 and received The Slippers of Haste. * Footwear that resemble house slippers with small aesthetic wings attached on the heel. These slippers give the wearer Advantage on initiative rolls. Bryan rolled a 10 and received The Haunted Doll * A very creepy looking doll. When the owner of this doll fails a third death saving throw, the doll will die in place of its owner. Carl rolled an 18 and received The Hole Thrower * A plain looking, wooden slingshot with an intricately carved handle. Once a day, this slingshot can throw and create a circular hole on any non-magical, non-living, object or barrier. A d10 roll determines the depth and width of the hole. Jerrett rolled an 11 and received The Pole of Collapsing. * While holding this 10-foot pole, you can use an action to speak a command word and cause it to collapse into a 1-foot-long rod, for ease of storage. The pole's weight doesn't change. You can use an action to speak a different command word and cause the rod to revert to a pole; however, the rod will elongate only as far as the surrounding space allows. The Hall of Presidents The Party follows Maria's directions (1st left, 2nd right) and ends up in front of a building that looks like a large mausoleum. * Inside they find the room is surrounded by automatons that look kind of human, but a bit off. * The automatons have to point to the puzzle before they flip it over and find the challenge. * They solve it fairly quickly and gain 15xp. * The automatons clap and the disconnected head of FDR is uncovered. He immediately demands to be brought to the door. ** This opens the door. ** Beorn throws the head to Jimmy Carter, who kind of catches it. The session ends here.Category:Episodes